Love Me
by Itachilicious
Summary: Itachi gets turned into a girl the day he was supposed to fight Sasuke. What happens when Sasuke starts to fall in love with her and maybe, possibly forgives her? Read to find out!
1. Itachi Turned into a girl!

Itachi Get's Turned into a Girl!

Chapter 1

*Sasuke's POV*

"Haaa… this is aggravating," I sigh and mutter under my breath. Since Karin and Suigetsu were being bitches again I decided to take Juugo with me instead.

"Sasuke… when you find your brother please be careful out there." He muttered. I nodded and said a quick "thanks" before we parted. As expected, I found Itachi sitting on the ground, doodling with a stick. I sensed his chakra strongly, but I could also sense a very faint one. I waved it off because that person probably left. Itachi looked up at me and smirked.

"Well if it isn't my little otouto." He said standing up.

"Shut up I-"

I was cut off by various twigs snapping. We both whipped our heads around to see someone from sound creating various hand signs so quickly that even my sharingan couldn't quite catch it.

"Permanent Sexy-no-jutsu!" The sound nin exclaimed. He then smirked devilishly at Itachi before blowing a pink mist his way. The world went pitch black for five whole minutes before. There was a gust of sweet pea and lavender scented wind before going back to reality.

There was a soft female sounding cough. I looked from where the man was standing and saw an oh-so-sexy young teen with raven locks cascading down her back, just like Itachi's, and onyx eyes. She was wearing short shorts and a loose red crop top, that stopped just above her belly button. Her face looked just like Itachi's, except she didn't have the lines going down between her nose. Suddenly, she spoke.

"Well otouto, let's be- waht the?"

I then realized that was Itachi, for he/she was clapping her hand over her mouth, eyes wide with shock.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?! I SOUND SO PATHETIC AND SO CHEESY, JUST LIKE A GIRL!" Itachi wailed, glaring ice daggers at me. (A/N, I'm just going to refer to him as a she instead of he/she). She looked down and saw her outfit. We both realized she had boobs that looked to be about 38 c-cup, and a sexy butt to go along with it. Her face went red from embarrassment and looked up at me, her hands trembling.

"Sasuke... that man… he turned me into A GIRL!" She shouted furiously.

"A down-right sexy one." I said before I could even stop myself. Itachi gasped and covered his showing cleavage, blushing madly.

"Oh come on! How the hell am I supposed to take care of myself now?! I smell like a girl, sound like one, and look like one! I don't even have a dick anymore- wait do I?" She performed a squatting position, only to have her eyes widen in shock.

"No it's been replaced by a pussy." She muttered. She just looked so stunning. I felt myself getting aroused but quickly pushed it down. Without thinking, I walked up to Itachi and grabbed her by the waist, picking her up bridal style.

"Come on, let's end this battle. Let's go eat some dango shall we?" I asked the first thing that came to mind. She blushed a little and nodded.

888888888888888

We walked hand in hand down a nearby village, going to the "Dango Dango" shop. Men were ogling Itachi, practically undressing her with their eyes. I glared as hard as I could at them, making them shrink away. Itachi just merely blushed and looked down, squeezing my hand softly. My glare melted as I looked at her lovingly. She looked back at me with a smile on her face. I pulled her closer to me and kissed her on the forehead. My eyes averted to her showing cleavage, to her hips, and then her ass, both swaying in such an arousing way that I couldn't help but stare. Her black fold over boots that had fur, were high heeled. and had a little belt on the sides of the cuffs of the boot, clacked gently on the ground as she walked.

Itachi, apparently, saw me looking at her and shook her hips seductively. I bit my lip, and allowed a small blush to appear on my face. I looked up and saw that we were at the dessert restaurant. I absentmindedly grabbed Itachi's waist and rubbed the pad of my thumb on the bared patch of her belly. Wow, for a ninja, her skin was soft. Itachi looked up at me and smiled lovingly. We walked into the store together, hand in hand, and saw a kind old lady smiling at us.

"What can I do for this lovely couple today?" She asked warmly. Surprisingly, Itachi was the one to answer. And quite enthusiastically too, for she leaned on the counter, pointing at everything she wanted.

"Can I please haaave… umm… aha! Can I please have the powdered sugar dango?" She asked sweetly.

"Okay, anything else? Can I get anything for you sir?" She asked me.

"I'll just have water." I answered.

"Nooo! He's gonna have the same thing I ordered!" Itachi protested.

"Now, Itachi… you know da-" Itachi put a hand over my mouth, to silence my swear.

"Nope! I'm gonna make you eat it."

The older woman laughed softly at our childish antics.

"No, don't listen her, can you please-" Itachi cut me off once again.

"C'mon, I'm the darling one… you gotta be on my side… Pleeeeeeeaaaaaasssssseeeee Baa-chan?" Itachi clasped her hands together and begged her.

"Of course, darling." The older woman chuckled lightly before punching in our, or rather, her orders.

"Well, you're eating it." She gave me a stank look, which I returned full-on. Then, Itachi was the first one to laugh, before I caved in and laughed too. The older woman came back with our orders and asked, "Do you want a private place to sit?"

"YES! Uh, yes I would love to have… a … you get the picture," Itachi ended awkwardly, making me chuckle at her teasingly. She raised her eyebrows at me, as if daring me to laugh. As if she were black, she did the whole neck roll and the snap of her fingers perfectly.

"Oh, don't start with me, honey." I laughed out, "Oh? Is that so?"

"What you wanna go then huh? Huh?" She asked me challengingly as she came over to me to do the chest bump.

"Oh yea? Aiight let's go then!" I challenged, returning the gesture. The woman laughed at us again and then led us to a completely, one-tabled room, with 2 love seats.

"Here you are, enjoy!" She said as she placed the plates on our table and left us alone.

"Okay, time for you to enjoy this loveliness." Itachi rubbed her hands together mischievously before slowly grabbing a dango stick and slowly bringing it to my mouth. I didn't even have time to register what was going on before she shoved the stick full of dangos in my moth and pulled the stick out slowly.

"MMMMPH!" I gagged, already hating the sweet taste. I tried to spit it out but Itachi sat on my lap, distracting me, and made me chew it. Her cleavage view was great as she leaned forward to force me to chew. My mind wasn't so focused on the taste anymore, but on the way her ass fit comfortably on my lap and the way her boobs showed. Her exposed neck was tempting to attack with kisses and love bites. A little too tempting at that.

"There! Yummy?" She asked. I suppressed a grimace at the sugary taste, but focused solely on the hot body that was sitting on top of me. My hands begam to roam her ass and her back. She sighed with a smile before leaning down and giving me a kiss on the cheek. But, I wanted more than that, so when she pulled away from my cheek, I pulled her down for a long, hot searing kiss, thrusting my tongue into her hot cavern. We had a tongue war, before Itachi squeaked and broke the kiss hastily.

"Sasuke! We can't do that! We're in public!" She scolded me playfully. I smiled at her affectionately.

"So?" I asked.

"Yeah, come on lets just go I'm getting the chills in this...place."

"What do you mean, the chills?"

"...I just feel like someone is watching me that's all."

"Alright, come on." I grabbed her hand, left the pay on the table and left out of the door with Itachi.


	2. Love me

Chapter 2

Love me

Itachi's POV

Sasuke and I began to walk together. I really started to notice the change in his heart.

_"Does Sasuke really love me or is he just saying that because of my looks? Does he really accept me again? After all that I did for him"_

I guess I said that out loud, for Sasuke abruptly stopped, though I kept walking because I was in deep thought.

"Itachi." Sasuke called but I paid him no attention. I was starting to feel upset, and hurt. All of these thought about him liking me just because of my looks made me feel... unaccepted.

"Itachi." Sasuke called out, voice firm.

I turned around and glared at him.

"What do you want, Sasuke?" I asked, a little harsh.

"I heard what you said, and I honestly don't know what I feel. But most of me still hates you after what you did to the clan. You killed mom and dad. And I don't think I can ever forgive you for that. You made me relive it, too, back in Konoha."

"...hn," I turned around and continued walking. Suddenly I was pinned to a tree, with a glaring Sasuke.

"Itachi! You know what the hell is wrong with you, your mind, everything?"

I glared at him hatefully.

"Nothing is wrong with me. I merely killed the clan just to test my powers, and you know I should have killed you too." As soon as those words left my mouth, I immediately regretted them, for Sasuke's eyes revealed... hurt, sadness, anger, and confusion. But, as an Uchiha, I kept my glare.

"I don't even know why I didn't kill you right then and there."

"You know, by the way you were feeling me up at the place, I started to feel that you didn't except me for who I was. I felt that you only like me because of my looks." I retorted, feeling anger bubbling up in my gut.

"... and you know what, I do only like your body. I hate your guts, Itachi." He unpinned me from the tree and left me there, standing with my eyes wide open. Why won't he just love me?

_"Because, you fool, look at what you did to him? Look at all of the pain you caused him. Your own brother. Pathetic. You are so pathetic. No one likes you because all you did was follow orders, and look at where this got you. You're lucky he didn't even kill you. You are the weak one, not him. And what's worst, is that he won't ever heal fully. Why? Because he doesn't even have a family. You did this to him. **You. You **are the main reason why he is like this. **You **are the reason of his pain, confusion, and loneliness, you pathetic creature."_

I heard my normal voice scolding me in my head. My gaze softened and for the first time in a long time, tears welled in my eyes. It was true. it was all true. My little brother was broken because of me. Suddenly I started running blindly. Out of the forest. Away from here. I wanted to get away from everything and curl up and die. I hated all of these tears that were escaping my eyes. And the worst part is that I can't even hold them back. I hate being a girl. I hate myself. I hate what I did. I wish I were a better shinobi. I wish I were humble, courageous, kind hearted, and a better person all together. Suddenly, I felt arms grab me roughly. I gasped. How did I not sense them? I turned around and saw Sasuke. My heart began to pound in my chest. Damn. That glare on his face kills me. I looked down to the ground and tried to untangle myself. Damn that bastard for being so damn strong. Fuck. He pulled me into his chest.

"Sasuke let me go! Let me goo!" I shouted, trying to wriggle free from his hold on my.

"Yeah you heard the girl, let her gooo." I knew that voice. We both turned and saw Orochimaru walking up to us.

"You!" Sasuke sneered, and held me tighter.

"Yes Sasuke it is me. And golly, is that Itachi. Wow my sound nin did excellent work. She is a beaut. And now she's mine. Distract him! I will get 'Tachi." The snake said, hissing.

My eyes widened at the thought of what he would do to me. I tried t activate my sharingan, but realized that I didn't have it. Damn me for being a girl. Females don't have the sharingan in our clan. So that means that most of my jutsu was out of the question. My eyes widened at the thought. I began to back away slowly.

"ITACHI! RUNNN! I WILL CATCH UP TO YOU!" Sauske shouted. He already wiped out most of the ninja, and there were only two left, which he took out with ease.

I ran as fast as I could away from the scene, but unfortunately Orochimaru caught up to me and in a flash, I was pinned to the ground.

"Hmm, I see that my jutsu weakened your abilities pretty well." His foul breath brushed my nose and I glared at me. He then began to lick my cheek. No. I was **not** going to let him touch me. I struggled against his grip, but it was no use.

"Let. Me. Go." I demanded through gritted teeth.

"No. You are my slave and you have no right to demand me what I do." Orochimaru sneered.

"Not under my watch, she's not." Sasuke. Yes! He would get me out of this mess! I felt the weight of Orochimaru thrown off me. I got up and watched as Itachi finished him off once and for all. Sasuke turned to me and glowered. I lowered my eyes to the ground, feeling guilty. Why did I put him through this trouble? Why am I so... weak? Sasuke walked up to me and grabbed my chin, forcing me to look at him.

"You're weak."

He did it. He threw the words right back at me and it stung. More than it was meant to do. Because I said those same words to him five years ago.

"...hn." Was all I said. My mind was a blur. A flurry of questions. A blizzard of self scolding.

"Let's go." Sasuke growled, grabbing my arm roughly.

* * *

The night grew cold, the air ran its icy fingers up and down my arms, causing goosebumps to erupt on my ivory skin. It blew through my ebony locks. I moved the hair from my eyes and tucked it behind my ear. _"Man, it's cold out here." _As if reading my thoughts, Sasuke lifted me from the ground and pressed me against his warm body. I looked up at him, confused. Why is he doing this now? I thought he hated me. Sasuke looked down upon me then glanced ahead. I followed his gaze and looked to see a beautiful house up ahead. _"Is this his house?" _once again, as if sensing my thoughts, Sasuke answered.

"Yes, that's my house." I looked up at him in awe then looked back at the house. He removed his key from his pocket and unlocked the door. He turned the lights on and turned the heat up just a little bit. He sat me on the couch, or better yet had me on his lap. He kissed my forehead.

"Sasuke... I thought you hated me." I whispered, the tears coming to me again.

"Itachi... No matter how hard I try, I just can't. Something in me changed. I feel like you had to lie, you had to cover up for the sake of the village. I know you Itachi, and I know you wouldn't just do... just do something so bizarre like this. You must have covered up for someone, like Danzo. He would be the only one wo would do something like that." Sasuke concluded.

I just looked at him.

"That is true. And I'm not the only one who did it. Madara did too. After I told you to hate me and become stronger, we fled the village, and then soon after I joined the Akatsuki. They say that they are there to create peace but they kill people who don't oblige to there orders. They are after all of the jinchuriki, including Naruto." I explained.

"Hn, well for now we don't have to worry. But I think I do love you 'Tachi." I looked at him, shocked. He's never called me ''Tachi'. What was the sudden change?

"I don't think I can hide it much longer. I think I am falling for you and that hole that you left in my heart is slowly filling back up. I just... I just can't hate you anymore, Itachi." We stared at each other for a long time. Slowly but surely, he kissed me. I kissed him back too. I wrapped my arms around his neck as I kissed him. Then we broke apart.

"Itachi," Sasuke whispered.

"Yes?" I whispered back.

"Aishiteru, Itachi." My eyes widen in shock, and my heart began to pound. He said that... he loved me? Then, without thinking, I said, "I love you too." Then with that we kissed goodnight.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews so farrr! I will update as soon as possible.


	3. Let's make love

Chapter 3

Let's Make Love

Sasuke's POV

I woke up to a peaceful, sleeping face. The way the eyelashes curled, the way the nose was shaped, the way the lips were rosy pink and so were the cheeks, and the way the hair fell was absolutely... exotic. That said face began to contour with emotions. The lips curved into a smile, and the eyelids began to flutter open. It was a beautiful sight. Then suddenly, onyx eyes were staring right at me. My hand began to caress the smooth cheek of Itachi's face.

"Hmmm, morning sleepy head." I greeted.

"Hmmmmmm..." She mumbled and buried her head in the crook of my neck. I kissed her exposed neck and sighed contently. I suddenly felt... happy... fulfilled... almost.

"You hungry?" I asked, rubbing her well toned belly.

"Mhhmmm..." She mumbled.

"Come on, let's go get some food." I sat up and so did she. We both got up and walked to the kitchen. Immediately, Itachi's face lit up in excitement as she gazed around the kitchen. The counters were a gleaming marble, the cabinets were a glowing white, and the sink was a shining silver. The stove was a flat top and the microwave was above it, also silver. There were two ovens on the side, one on top of each other. there were drawers in between them and there was the refrigerator across from it and a coffee table a few feet away from the counter in the center of the kitchen.

"This is soo cool!" Itachi exclaimed, like a little kid!

"Hn," I smiled at her excitement as I strode across the kitchen to the refrigerator. I opened it and saw that I, or better yet we... are we even a couple? Anyway, o saw that we had bacon, eggs, milk, cheese, peppers, and all kinds of other stuff. Itachi peered over my shoulder, then pushed me out of the way.

"I got it! I know what we can make!" She ended up grabbing a whole bunch of ingredients the started whizzing around the kitchen. grabbing pans, then putting it on the stove. She fried up some bacon, and made omelets. Then she chopped up some peppers and onions and sausage and tomato, then soon after she put it in a pan to simmer for a bit, then whizzed to me.

"Haaa... okay." She said and looked at me. I smirked at her and lost myself into the sea of her eyes. They were just gorgeous. Then I noticed that she began to blush. It was very faint but with my trained eyes, I saw it.

"I gotta go check on the food." Itachi said before she turned around and began to walk towards the simmering food in the pan. I don't know what is was. Maybe it was the way she walked that had me hypnotized. I just couldn't seem to take my eyes off of her. She stirred the food up then grabbed a plate from one of the cabinets...or tried. Unfortunately she was too short to reach the cabinets. I smirked at her before lifting her by her waist from the floor and raised her to the height of the cabinets.

"Sasuke!" Itachi shrieked, obviously startled.

"Hn." Was all I said. She grabbed three plates, then signaled me to put her down. As I put her down, her butt rubbed against my groin. I had to bite my lip to keep my groan in. She seemed oblivious to it all.

8888888888888

"Okay, food is ready." Itachi said. She grabbed the plates from the counter next to the stove and brought them to the table. As we sat down and began to eat, I noticed how beautiful she looked just then. The rising sun with it's fiery orange glow illuminated her face and how her ebony locks framed her perfect face. Her onyx eyes suddenly widened. I smirked at how her cheeks were bulging with her food. Her eyes held excitement. She gulped her food down and the jumped out of her seat.

"Sasuke! Sasuke! We have to go shopping, I can't stay in these clothes forever!" She exclaimed.

"Hn."

"So can we?"

"Hn."

"Sasuke!"

"..."

"Well?"

"...hn."

"AAAARRGGH! THAT'S IT WE'RE GOING!" Damn.

* * *

"Okay! I'm finished!" Itachi came out of the changing room and posed for me. My eyes widened at the sight of her. She was in a midnight blue dress. It hugged her body well. It was one of those skin tight dresses. It showed her every curve and made her boobs pop out. She looked amazing.

"Well? How do I look?" She asked while looking and posing in the mirror, running her hands down her body. She turned around to look at her self from the back and I then noticed how the top part of her dress was like a U and showed part of her deliciously pale back.

"You look... beautiful." I said to her as I stood up and walked up to her.

"Thank you. C'mon let's go purchase these clothes and go." She grabbed my arm and dragged me to the cashier.

"Hmmmm, hello pretty one. You should ditch your man and come to me instead." Itachi blushed as the cashier tried flirting with her.

"No, fuck off! I came here to purchase some clothes, not to flirt with some random person that I don't even know." Itachi said angrily The man chuckled and rung up her stuff and the whispered in her ear. Her eyes widened as she glared. I started feeling over protective for some reason.

"Leave me and my girl alone." I hissed as my sharingan whirled to life. The man smirked at me.

"Hn, Uchiha, you better watch your back, someone will come after you one of these days and steal your most prized possession." The man said, smirking wider. I noticed how he had an evil glint in his gold eyes. I glared at him hatefully before grabbing Itachi by the waist and leading her out of the store.

As we walked down the road back to my house, I couldn't help but replay those in my head over and over again. What did he mean by "someone will come after you one of these days and steal your most prized possession?" That would mean that I would have to really keep an eye on Itachi. I could easily lose her...possibly forever if I'm not careful.

"Sasuke?" Itachi asked suddenly

"Hm?" I asked.

"Will we- will I be okay?" She sounded worried.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked, slightly confused.

"Well, that person sounded as though he were going to kidnap me." Itachi explained.

"Hn...well he's not going to get you, I won't let that happen." I assured her. Her eyes widened.

"So you do care!" She exclaimed.

"...hn," Was my answer.

Itachi just shook her head and walked up the steps to the house. She waited patiently as I unlocked the door to the house.

"Let's eat some food! I'm starving!" Itachi groaned. But as soon as she groaned other thoughts began to creep inside my head. Thoughts of me pounding into her, thoughts of her moaning as I claimed her. I shook my head of these thoughts and watched as she ate the sandwich she just made.

* * *

Later that night we both sat on the couch watching Spongebob and Patrick blow bubbles, pop them, and listen to the sounds they made as they were popped. Itachi was eating a Popsicle and giggled at something they said. I was watching the screen but wasn't really paying attention to what they were saying. Instead I was really paying attention to the way Itachi's tongue swirled around the Popsicle head, then lick some of the juices that were started to drip from the stick. I was really getting turned on by the way her tongue moved on that red Popsicle. Suddenly I was on her in a flash.

"S-Sasu-aaaah..." I cut her off as I began to kiss her collarbone then up her neck then then to her mouth. I shoved my tongue into her cold, and wet cavern and explored every part. My tongue danced with hers. I ran my hands up and down her sides then trailed them all the way up her sides to the straps of her tank top. I began to tug them down, and she gasped.

"Sasuke...no... my Popsicle!" She groaned as the thing fell on the ground

"Hn." I said as I dipped my head down to lick her chest. She gasped again as I parted her closed legs. I lifted her from the couch and took her to the kitchen counter. I cleared everything from it and laid her down. Her face was flushed and her ebony locks were sprawled about.

"Itachi... you turn me on..." I whispered as I leaned over her and removed her top.

"Sasuke...what is the-huuuuh-meaning of this?" She asked, moaning as I licked her belly.

"Let's make love." I said as I dipped my tongue into her belly button. She moaned and looked at me with wide eyes as I began to pull at the hem of her shorts.

"Sasuke...I-" I cut her off.

"Itachi it's going to be okay... baby... trust me." Itachi widened her eyes at the name 'baby'. I never called her that before.

I pulled her shorts and panties down and gazed at my wet prize. There it was pink and smooth. No hair. Just the way I like it.

I stroked it and was satisfied by her moan.

"Mmmmm..."

"Let's get this off of you." I said before taking her bra off. I was left staring at the most beautiful boobs I've ever seen, though I seen them already. Itachi reached out and took my shirt off, then took my pants and boxers off, my erection springing free. She gawked at how large it was. She shyly began to stroke the tip of it. The sensation made me moan softly.

"Oh God...Itachi..." She got on her hands and knees and began to suck me off. My moans got louder as she sucked harder.

"AAAH! Itachi...I don't wanna cum yet...I wanna be inside you when I cum." She looked up at me, and smirked.

"Suit yourself." She laid back down and I took the chance to spread her legs wide open. Holding her feet apart y her ankles, I dipped my head down and licked her dripping clit, earning a loud moan.

"S-Sasuke...I need you...OH!" She moaned as I stuck my tongue inside of her and began to pump it in and out.

"Aaaaaaaaah...Saaasssukkeee...I...neeeeddd...you..." Itachi moaned so sexily that it turned me on. I sat up, held three fingers to her mouth and said, "Suck." She tentatively grabbed my fingers and sucked on them. Once I felt like it was coated enough, I positioned one at her entrance.

"This is going to hurt but just bare with me I promise it will be better." I warned. She nodded and gestured for me to go. I stuck the first finger in and saw how she flinched at the searing pain. I thought about how it would feel to have her tight heat around my cock. I pumped my finger in and out slowly, then sped up as soon as I found her sweet spot, known by the sweet moan she enticed.

"Sasuke!AAAAH! Go faster! Harder!" Itachi demanded and I complied. I added the second finger, then the third and she was in heaven. When I felt that she was stretched out enough I removed my fingers, much to her displeasure, and positioned my cock in front of her entrance.

"Do you want to do this, 'Tachi?" I asked. I didn't want to push her into doing something that she didn't want to do, no matter how much I wanted to plunge deep into that tight heat. My cock twitched at the thought.

"Yes, I'm sure." She replied.

"Alright, relax." I told her. I started to push in and gasped at the pleasure waves that washed over me. This was the best feeling ever! And I only had the head in; I was about ready to cum. I gripped her ankles hard as I held her legs apart. She gasped at the pain, but then started moaning as I began to move in her.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! OH RIGHT THERE! YESSSS! DO IT HARDERRR!" Itachi said as she began to meet my thrusts. This was probably the hottest sex position I've ever been in, besides the one where I fucked Karin while we were on a sturdy tree branch. I began to thrust in her harder and faster. Soon after she had an orgasm.

"UUUUUUUGH! SASUKEEEEEEE!" She screamed as she came all over her stomach and my chest. Not long after, I came too. The pleasure was so immense that I almost fell to my knees.

"Itachiiiiiii!" I gasped out as I spurted my seed inside of her. I released my hold on her ankles and collapsed on top of her, both of us panting hard. Finally after what seemed like eternity but was only several minutes, I got up, took her with me, and walked to my bedroom. I placed her on my giant bed and crawled next to her, wrapping my arms around her.

"Itachi..." I mumbled, feeling embarrassed about saying this out loud.

"Hmmmm?" She asked tiredly.

"Iloveyou." I said really fast.

"What? Say that again? I didn't quite catch that." She smirked.

"...hn...you heard me." I said closing my eyes.

"Haha...I love you too." She said before closing her eyes. Her soft breathing lulled me to sleep.

* * *

Sorry ya'll. Shit niggas be tired after runnin around tryna get the cookin done all damn day...haha excuse my language...I love you guys! please eview and tell me what I need to work on for the future, lol. :) :)


	4. Mom? Dad?

Chapter 3

Mother? Father?

Itachi's POV

I threw the last of my shuriken at the tree. Sasuke left for two days and I am extremely bored. He said he needed to go take care of some "buisness", but I find that hard to believe. I think he is going to do some bullshit that would end up getting his ass in trouble. I got up and went into the house. Might as well go and take a bath, right? Hn. I grabbed my towel and went into the bathroom. This place never fails to amaze me. The floors were marble and the tub was huge. It was white and sparkly clean. The two sinks had gold pipes where the water came out and the mirrors had lights above them. In the Akatsuki, there was only one bathroom for everybody to use.

Peeling my sweaty clothes off, I hopped into the warm water after the tub was filled. The pineapple scented bubbles caressed my sweat scented body, eliminating the odor. My muscles relaxed and then I really took the time to examine my body. I sat up and looked down at myself. Hmm...I really am different. I watched the water run down my bare breasts, marveling at how big they were. Well, now I finally get to feel what is was like to have big boobs. Surprisingly, they didn't hurt. Even when I ran I didn't necessarily feel them bouncing. Then I looked down to my stomach. It was still well toned but not like how it was. Instead, it was more feminine, the muscles softly showing. I ran my hands down my stomach and noticed how soft it was. Just like it was before, with my outtie belly button sticking out proudly. I always hated that thing, and I hated how my mom used to always play with it when I was...never mind that. I can't think about my mom now. I need to get washed up. I took my candy apple scented body wash and poured a lenient amount onto my soft baby blue wash cloth and began to scrub my body. When I got to my private regions I stopped. I don't know how to clean _that_. Hn. Might as well just wipe down gently. I'm still not sure what would happen if I were to wipe up. I heard lots of stories about that but I'm still not sure. I scrubbed all the way to my toes, then went from my ass up. I grabbed my candy apple scented shampoo and scrubbed the dirt and grime from my hair, before sitting in the tub and rinsing off. Then I grabbed the conditioner that came with the shampoo, and put a little in my hair and rinsed it out. I uncorked the tub and listened as the water drained. Just like back at home when mommy used to sing to me while she scrubbed my tired body clean. I miss her...

I stepped out of the tub and on the the fuzzy carpet. I grabbed my towel and began to dry my body. I wrapped it around myself after drying my hair and looked in the mirror. My face now resembled my mother. I looked ten years younger, without the lines on my face. I noticed that I looked... happier... and peaceful. But my eyes still told the story of my life. My hair has grown over the past few months. It was now June 9th...wait...June 9th? Yea June 9th...wait a second...Oh right...It's my _birthday. _I now turn 22. I haven't really thought about my birthday much.

"Happy birthday to me." I sang softly. That voice I had. it was so... angelic. And strong. I smiled softly at myself in the mirror. I like my face, my rosy lips, my slighly pink cheeks...the blush was going away after I had forgot about my own birthday. I smiled cheekily at that. And chuckled at my dimples. Sasuke and I both have dimples, though Sasuke's are lighter than mine. I began to hum and walked out of the bathroom. I hummed the lullaby my mom used to sing to me before I went to sleep.

_"Little baby sleep_

_Little baby sleep_

_Mommy is right here I'll gladly watch you grow _

_And I will pray for you, and gladly watch you grow _

_Love you when you fail_

_ And when you're lovable"_

I walked into Sasuke's room and grabbed a pair of underwear...blah _panties..._ How I loathe those things. I wish I could wear boxers again. I put on a pear of light blue skinny jeans, looked in the mirror and smirked at how the hugged my thighs sexily and made my noticeable butt show just a little bit more. They had white bleach dots scattered on them. I like how they look with the light blue. The pockets had the brown designs. The back pockets I mean. I threw on a baby blue bra before putting on one of Sasuke's old T-shirts. Now that I am shorter than him, it looks more like a dress than a T-shirt. Oh well. Just gotta deal with it. I put a brown belt on and but on some pink flip flops before heading downstairs, running a black comb through my hair. I tied it up in a messy bun and tucked a few loose strands behind my ear. I looked at the clock. It read eleven o' clock. Eleven o' clock! I need to go do something with my life.

I rushed and grabbed my coach wallet with some of my money stuffed in it, making it bulge, before grabbing sunglasses, and headed out. Might as well do some food shopping. There's nothing in this house!

* * *

I walked into the cool air conditioned food store. Now I just need to find the vegetable section. I grabbed a cart and began to walk to the sign that read 'vegetables'. _Okay... Ooh! Tomatoes. _I grabbed several of the ripest ones before putting it in a plastic bag and sat them gently in the cart. I swear Sasuke loves his tomatoes. I grabbed some broccoli and then some bell peppers and some eggplant and some spinach and lots of other vegetables before heading over to the fruit section. I grabbed some peaches and guavas and oranges and papayas and some bananas and strawberries and apples. Several of each. I had LOTS of cash that would last me at least eight or nine years if I didn't spend it all on stupid stuff. The other half of it was stashed away at Sasuke's house...or do I call it home...tch whatever...He's been so distant ever since our intimate night. I wonder if what he told me was true...That he really loved me.

I went to various of other sections, grabbing three pounds of rice, some flour, some sugar, some teas, candies (for me of course) some chicken and pork and cheeses and milk and eggs and so and so forth. Finally I went up to pay and the cashier's eyes went wide.

"Are you going to be able to carry all of _that?!" _

"I have my ways." I said smoothly.

"Okaaay." She rung up the stuff and it added up to a thousand ryo. Tch. Easy. I grabbed my wallet and handed her the money needed.

As soon as I got outside, the breeze hit me. I merely sighed before summoning a scroll and sealing all of the items inside it. I put the scroll away and went about my business.

* * *

There was a furnishing store I found and walked in.

There were a myriad of things. There were small plushies and candles and pillows and lots of other things. Cart time! I grabbed a cart and began plucking lots of plushies, like dango plushies and Spongebob plushies, Shrek plushies, and some tomato plushies. Then I grabbed some miniature pillows, they were dark blue and white. I grabbed some picture frames and all the other knick knacks and put them all in my shit-loaded cart. No literally. I just meant that there were a lot of things in the cart. Geeze please don't think of poop. I went up to the cashier and she sighed.

"Is that all?" She asked sighing. I smiled cheekily at her and she pinched my cheeks lovingly before giving a small smile of her own, scrunching up her nose. I giggled softly at the childish act before she rang up the stuff.

"Sooo, how's the day goin', ya little stinker?" She asked. Damn just like my mom.

"Good. _Hot _though. How about you?" I asked.

"Boring...Hmmm... did you just move into a new home?" I stiffened a little bit.

"Yes and no." I replied dumbly.

"So you moved in with someone?" She asked, her onyx eyes searching mine. She looked just like my mother, the same eyes, nose, hair, everything.

"Yeah." I answered.

"Hmm, I get off like now so... would you like me to help you clean up or whatever?" She asked as she finished ringing up the stuff. I looked surprised before nodding stupidly.

"Alright let's go. I'm Itachi, by the way." Suddenly the women stopped. I stopped too, frowning slightly as we stood on the sidewalk.

"What?" I said to her finally. She looked as if she were ready to cry of happiness but the controlled herself.

"Sorry...It's just that...never mind...anyway...well my name's...Mikoto." My heart stopped dead. Did she just say...Mikoto? As in Mikoto Uchiha? Shit shit shit!

"You mean... Mikoto... Uchiha?" I asked tentatively. She nodded.

"Itachi...yes I am here. That night...It was all a mere genjutsu when you 'Killed Dad and I'. We fled the compound knowing that you wouldn't kill Sasuke. I wanted you to find us first. So we fled here to this village. Away from Konoha. Away from the Uchiha compound, hoping we could just start over. But, honey what happened to you? Why are you... A women?" She asked crazed by the fact that I am female.

"It's a long story...o-kaa-san." I said. Then a wave of emotions came over me as my tears flooded. She pulled me into her arms and held me as I cried. I cried for what I did. I cried for the orders given to me to demolish the clan. For betraying Konohagakure. For becoming a member of Akatsuki. And most of all...Sasuke. Everything that I ever done to him and said to him that were so hurtful exploded as I wept. All the pain I had to endure. All of the hate. The sorrow. The anger. The confusion. The hurt. The pity. The happiness. The depression. Why? Why? Why? Why did all of this have to happen to me? I felt my mother stroke my hair and whisper soothing things to me as I continued to weep. Finally I settled down and began to hiccup every so often. I still shook from the sudden crash of emotion as I held on tightly to my mom, afraid of letting her go.

"Shhh...My baby...My beautiful princess...You know, I've always wanted a little girl...And now I finally have one." She whispered in my ear as tears continued to fall from her eyes. I smiled and laughed a little, nuzzling my face into the crook of her neck.

"Mommy?"

"Hmmm?"

"Where's daddy?" As if on cue my dad shouted, "Mikoto!"

"I'm right here!" My dad came from behind the store and saw her holding me.

"And who in the hell is that?" He spat out. I cringed. Ouch.

"Honey! Don't be rude...This gal here...Is our Itachi here believe it or not." She answered as she kissed my head then let me go as I straightened myself up.

"That's not Itachi! That's a-"

"Otou-san... It's me." I said shakily.

He stared at me for a long time, his eyes running over my body and then settled into boring deep into my eyes. My eyes told him everything.

"Itachi...How?" He said shakily. I bit my lip.

"It's a long story." He stepped closer to me, and I to him, before I ran to him and hugged him. He hugged me too. His body began to shake and the wetness on my forehead told me that he was crying. I held him close as he cried.

"Itachi, my Itachi." He murmured as he kissed my head. Never had he ever kissed my head. Ever. My eyes began to water as I realized something. He actually did care about me. I wasn't just his tool. I smiled at that thought as we pulled away from each other.

I closed my eyes and smiled. A real smile. I had my parents back.

"Honey, isn't this just wonderful? We finally have our child back." Fugaku said to Mikoto.

"Not just our child. Our little girl. The little girl that I always wanted." The both kissed my cheeks and I scrunched up my nose.

"Can we get going now?" I asked as they chuckled at my reaction.

"Oh yes! to you're home. Where's our Sasuke?" Mikoto asked.

"He's on some 'mission'. He'll be back in two days." I said quoting mission with my hands.

"Well then. Come on." She said.

"Wait hold on." I said before I summoned that scroll again. This time I labled it so I knew which one to get before sealing the items in it and put it away.

"Let's go." I said sniffing and latching on to my parents as we strolled to Sasuke's house.

* * *

We walked into the house and began to get to work. I summoned both of the scrolls, and unsealed the food and the plushies and stuff.

"My let's get the food put away." Mom said as she began grabbing the vegetables and fruits. She grabbed some bowls and put the fruits in them and sat them on the counter. She drew back the dusty curtains and opened the blinds.

"On second thought, let's just dust the place. This place is filthy." My mom said. Then the drill went off, indicating that my dad was putting holes in the wall for photos.

* * *

Finally, we put the last photo up. It was of Sasuke, me, mom, and dad. I was in my boy form then. Sasuke was smiling cheekily,while I was smirking, my dad was looking as stone as ever, my mom was smiling softly as her eyes were closed. I kept that photo alum for years, tucked away in my cloak everywhere I went. All of the photos were lined up on the walls neatly, the walls were nicely painted and the fire place was going. The walls were white, the sofas were dark blue, with the dark blue and white pillows on them, the new carpet placed neatly on the floor. It was a traditionally designed carpet. It was also blue and white. The whole process took a day in a half to accomplish. My parents were out, they were going to prepare dinner at home. Today is the day Sasuke would be returning home. Also it was a dinner to celebrate my birthday. I stood in Sasuke's room, staring in the mirror at myself. My hair was elegantly curled and pinned up into a nice side ponytail. I wore a beautiful soft green kimono with cherry blossoms going up the side. My nails were neatly done, the color was white. I wore black wedged flip flops with cherry blossoms framing the part where you put your foot in and the strap thing goes in between your big toe and second toe. There was a green one tide over the black one too. The sash I wore around my waist was white. My lips were a soft pink and my eyes glistened. My cheeks had a faint blush on them. I looked...different. But gorgeous.

Sasuke's outfit sat on the bed. His consisted of a black kimono with a green sash to tie around it. His kimono had small white swirl designs on it. His sandals were black too but the bottoms were tan. It would definitely look great on him. I stared at myself one more time in the mirror before creeping out of the room. I was so lost in thought that I didn't realize that I had bumped into someone. I stumbled backward and looked up. There I saw Sasuke. He was smirking slightly but it went away just as quickly as a came.

"S-Sasuke." I said.

"Hn. You look nice. What's the occasion?" He asked. That's the most I've ever heard out of him in a long time

"It's a surprise." I said before turning around and walking back to his room, his footsteps indicating that he was following. I opened the door wider and stepped in.

"Put this on, we're going out." I said to him. He looked at me questioningly.

"I need a shower first." Sasuke said. I nodded and walked with him to the bathroom.

"Oh and what's with all of the plushies and pillows and stuff downstairs?" He asked as he stripped himself of his clothing and stepped into the warm shower.

"To make the house look nice. Why?"

"Hn." Was his reply. I rolled my eyes at his answer as he washed up. The smell of his cologne scented body wash and shampoo filled my nose. So that's why he smlt so good all the time. After several minutes I dozed off.

* * *

"Itachi..." I heard someone say while poking my cheek. I woke up and saw Sasuke standing there clad in only a towel. I felt my cheeks heat up at the sight. He looked so delectable right now. I could see the outlines of his pelvis area and his abs and that well toned chest. I wanted to eat him up so bad but I knew I couldn't. I realized that I was staring before he said, "Like what you see?" His face was just centimeters from mine when I stood. I gulped. He leaned in and planted a kiss on my lips. It was chaste but it still felt good. He smirked when he pulled away and went to get dressed.

* * *

"Itachi, where are we going?" He asked for the umpteenth time. We walked up footsteps to the grand home.

"We're here." I muttered cheerfully. He sighed, not bothering to ask questions anymore. The door opened revealing a dark haired women with the same eyes as us and a smile on her face.

"Itachi! And- Sasuke! Come on in!" I gave mom a hug but Sasuke just merely narrowed his eyes in suspicion. We stepped into the grand home and food filled our nostrils. My stomach grumbled in anticipation. As all the greetings were done and Sasuke's suspicion grew, we sat at the table and began to eat. Mom and I were having a lovely conversation, with dad occasionally grunting in agreement when Sasuke blurted, "Who are you people?"

Everyone fell silent.

"Sasuke." I cleared my throat.

"They are our parents. They are mom and dad."

* * *

Ooooooh! See a little twist. I decided to bring their parents back. Let's see what happens next. the next chapter will be posted tomorrow hopefully.


	5. Why?

Chapter 5

Why?

Sasuke's POV

_"They are our parents. They are Mother and Father."_

* * *

My mouth went slack. I couldn't breathe after what I heard from Itachi. They can't be our parents. Our parents are dead. Itachi killed them. How is this possible. We are the last of the clan. This must be some kind of trick.

"They are _not _our parents, Itachi. What the hell are you talking about?" I shouted. Itachi immediately shot out of her chair.

"Yes they are Sasuke! They had me under a genjutsu and ran away, hoping that maybe one day we would find them!"

"Lies Itachi! Everything you say are lies! Why can't you be honest for once, huh?! Why can't you just tell the truth for once! You killed every last soul for your search for power! I don't believe one bit when you told me that Danzo had you under orders! You're such a liar! I can't believe you! I can't believe you bought me here, and you know what, I'm leaving." I huffed before standing up to leave.

"Sasuke Uchiha!" The man that claims to be my father, shouted. I turned around and sneered, "What do _you _want, you bastard?"

"I want you to sit your ass down and listen to your mother and I! You want to know the truth, I'll tell you the truth then." He breathed angrily. I glared before sitting down.

"Spit it out." I said, watching as Itachi sat down.

"I am your father, Fugaku Uchiha. We had you on February 26, 1995. We had Itachi on June 9th, 1986. I always wanted Itachi to be the strongest and later on overthrow Konoha. I always thought you were a mistake, but I was wrong. I realized that after I placed a genjutsu on Itachi before your mother and I fled the village, hoping to start over. Itachi never realized it because we lifted the genjutsu off him gently after masking our chakra before we fled. I knew that it was the right thing to leave because I knew that one day, you would find us here one way or another be-"

"Lies! Quit lying! You're such a cold- hearted bastard! Itachi, why are you doing this to me!" I yelled at her.

"I'm not lying-"

"Yes you are, why can't you just be a typical older sibling for once!"

Suddenly Itachi exploded. I saw all of the rage come out of her before she bellowed- **"DO YOU _THINK _I _WANTED _TO DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS TO YOU, SASUKE! DO YOU POSSIBLY _BELIEVE _THAT ON THE SPUR OF THE MOMENT, I COULD COME UP WITH A PLAN TO JUST KILL THE CLAN IN SEARCH FOR POWER?! I NEVER WANTED THIS TO HAPPEN! I WANTED TO LIVE A TYPICAL LIFE JUST LIKE EVERYBODY ELSE, BUT _NOO 'DO THIS DO THAT ITACHI GO SPY ON THE UCHIHA CLAN I AM YOUR KAGE YOU DO AS I SAY'! THAT'S WHAT MY WHOLE LIFE WAS SAUSKE! I _WANTED SO BADLY TO SPEND AS MUCH TIME WITH YOU AS POSSIBLE BUT I ALWAYS HAD TO LISTEN TO WHAT THE KAGE HAD TO SAY! I ALWAYS HAD TO LISTEN TO ORDERS. BECAUSE THAT'S WHAT A TRUE SHINOBI DOES. I FLED THE VILLAGE AND LEFT FOR THE AKATSUKI JUST SO THAT I COULD GAIN AS MUCH INFORMATON AS KONOHA WANTED! NOBODY BELIEVES THAT I WAS ACTUALLY LOYAL TO THE VILLAGE ALL ALONG! I WANTED YOU TO COME AND KILL ME SO THAT YOU COULD SEE WHAT IT FEELS LIKE TO BECOME A HERO, TO FINALLY FEEL POWERFUL...**TO _finally _feel what it was like to actually be _wanted Sasuke." _She breathed out, tears pouring from her eyes as she shook with anger and sadness and hurt. I just merely glared at her and the rest of them before turning around and leaving the house.

_" I can't believe her, all of them. Why Why Why? Why do they have to do this to me?" _I shouted in my head. I punched the tree next to me as I stormed into the house, satisfied as the tree shattered. I slammed the door behind me storming to my room. I tore my clothes off and slid into bed, my eyes watering. I felt guilty all over, felt guilty for leaving Itachi like that. But it had to be done. She had to pay for her lies and actions. Suddenly my heart stopped. Shit. It was her birthday twod days ago and I completely forgot about it. I felt even more guilty as I closed my eyes, darkness taking over.

* * *

Itachi's POV

I shook as I cried hard for the second time in my mother's arms. I lay in bed with her as she began to whisper soothing words to me. Then she began to sing.

"Lullaby and goodnight

In the sky stars are bright  
May the moons silvery beams*  
Bring you sweet dreams*"

I hiccuped and began to close my eyes

"Close your eyes now and rest  
May these hours be blessed  
Til the sky's bright with dawn*  
When you wake with a yawn*"

I began to fall asleep slowly

"Lullaby and good night  
You are mothers delight  
Ill protect you from harm  
And youll wake in my arms

Sleepyhead, close your eyes  
For Im right beside you  
Guardian angels are near  
So sleep without fear

Lullaby and good night  
With roses bedight  
Lilies o'er head  
Lay thee down in thy bed

Lullaby and good night  
You are mothers delight  
Ill protect you from harm  
And youll wake in my arms

Lullaby and sleep tight  
My darlings sleeping  
On sheets white as cream  
With a head full of dreams

Sleepyhead, close your eyes  
Im right beside you  
Lay thee down now and rest  
May your slumber be blessed

Go to sleep, little one  
Think of puppies and kittens  
Go to sleep, little one  
Think of butterflies in spring

Go to sleep, little one  
Think of sunny bright mornings  
Hush darling one  
Sleep through the night  
Sleep through the night  
Sleep through the night"

I fell asleep my head resting on her chest as she stroked my hair. I couldn't believe Sasuke. He's such a bastard. Why? Why won't he love me? Why can't he just be there for me, like I used to for him?

_"Because you're not worth it Itachi...now go to sleep." _That was the last thought I had in my head as darkness consumed me.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter but I really wanna get to the next chapter now. Hope to see you there, It will be posted in like 20 min, at the least. read and review, I love you guys.


	6. I need you

Chapter 6

I need you

Itachi's POV

_"Sasuke," I called out in a choked sob as he slammed me into a wall, my hands held above my head as he glared at me, sharingan blazing. The three tomoes spun violently as he spat, "You're weak, coward..." His sweet minty breathe fanned my face but I paid no mind to that. My onyx orbs clashed with red as the hatred rolled off of Sasuke. _

_"Sasuke, please, let me go...I'm sorry." I whispered, tears threatening to spill. I was so frightened. I've never seen Sasuke so upset before. _

_"Shut up, you liar!" He shouted as he smacked me across the face. To a normal ninja, it wouldn't necessarily hurt, but to me, it stung. It stung real bad. He's never hit me like this before. The tears flew out of my eyes. _

_"Sasuke...don't do this to me. I'm so sorry...I need you Sasuke, don't you understand? You're all I have..." I choked as his grip on my neck tightened even more. _

_"You don't need me you bitch...You got those 'parents' of yours to support you. I can find somebody else to love and care for." And with that he left. _

_"Sasuke please stop! I need you Sasuke! I need you...I...Need...you..." Was the last thing I said before my eyes flew open. _

I woke up in my mother's arms. I sat up, careful not to wake her as I crept downstairs and out of the door. With one last glance at the house, I took off into the forest. As I hopped from tree to tree, I felt a strong chakara flare. I stopped and stood with my back against the tree as I strained my ears to listen to the voices.

"We gotta catch her and quick. Orochimaru wants her now. He wants her body." My blood froze in my veins and I put my hand over my mouth to mute the whimper that escaped my lips. Wants...my...blood? No, no, this can't be happening. I knew they were talking about me. Suddenly, the branch emitted a loud crack. The voices froze. I felt my heart stop. Shit, the branch was breaking. There's no time to move. The branch snapped in half, and I let out a scream as I began crashing through the branches. I hit the floor and tried to scramble to my knees but the ninja caught me. One gripped my throat while the other held a kunai at my shirt.

"Hmm Hmm Hmmm, it looks like we've finally found you, Itachi-kun." He taunted, his foul breath smaking my face. I scrunched up my nose and growled. I focused my chakara to my foot and kicked him as hard as I could in the groin. He yelped and doubled over in pain. I stood and punched the other guy in the face, but the he turned into a log. _"Damn that substitution jutsu." _I thought in my head. I wanted to activate my sharingan, but I knew that I didn't have it anymore. Damn that Orochimaru. I strained my senses as I looked around. Above? No. Below? No. Behind? No. In front? "_Yes."_ I thought as I was sent spiraling into a tree. I slid down the tree and felt myself being dragged.

"Now, you better listen to me, you little bitch." The man who got kicked grunted as he hoisted me up by the hair so that I was staring right into his green eyes.

"We're taking you to Orochimaru's whether you like it or not. Now you better cooperate before we kill that little Sasuke-_kun _of yours." My eyes widened at that, and I glared death daggers at him. No. He won't touch Sasuke. Not on my watch. I charged chakara into my fist and sent him into the nearest tree. He grunted as his back made contact with the tree. I was getting ready to kick the other one from behind but he grabbed me by the waist and slammed me to the ground. I gasped as blood began to fill my mouth. The man straddled me and pinned me to the ground.

"Now, my turn to have a little fun with you, babe." He whispered as he bent down to kiss my neck.

"No! Sasuke!" I shouted, though it was futile.

"Let her go..." A cold voice slithered. That voice! It was- "Lord Orochimaru! We were just about to leave." The man lied as he stood quickly, me tightly in his arms. I fought against his struggle. God, I hate this weak body.

"Bring her to me..." He slithered once again, coming from behind the shadows.

"Yes, sir." The man said, before practically dragging me to him. I kicked and screamed Sasuke's name. I knew he wouldn't hear me. Orochimaru smirked at me, his yellow eyes glinting with hunger before his head shot from his body and sped towards my neck. I let out a shrill scream of pain as he bit me. My body froze as white hot pain flashed through me. I screamed even louder as a small flame erupted from my neck the settled leaving a mark. I knew what it was. It was the curse mark. I shuttered when Orochimaru licked the blood off my neck and settled back to his body. I was panting, and fell to my knees in excruciating pain.

"Hm! Now I finally have you. You're mine! Now give her to me so we can get going. This is going to be fun." Orochimaru sneered as I was brought to his arms.

"Sa..sukeee..." I whispered one last time, before darkness invaded my vision.

* * *

I woke up on a cold table. I opened my eyes blearily, but quickly closed them as a searing burning feeling kicked in.

"I suggest you keep your eyes closed. It's gonna burn for a while." A voice said. I glared figuring it was Kabuto.

"Don't pull that face, damn be glad I warned you." He said.

"Who are you?" I asked, wanting to make sure I knew who it was.

"Hn, Kabuto." Okay.

"Hn. Let me go..." I said to him. I knew he wouldn't do it, but it was worth a shot.

"No, you belong to Orochimaru. Now we are using you as bait to get Sasuke back." My eyes shot open, and the pain came again, but I ignored it.

"No you won-AAA!" A searing pain erupted from my neck at the mention of Sasuke, and I looked down at my hands to see black markings creeping up may arms, fast.

"Shit! See I knew this would happen!" Kabuto exclaimed as he frantically searched for something.

"Leave Sasuke alone!" I shouted, marveling at how deep and gruff my voice got all of a sudden. I began to see red, and I felt spikes erupt from my arms. My hair grew longer and I began to grow enormous. I broke the straps that were holding me down on the table and sat up.

"Guards come quick! We got trouble!" Kabuto exclaimed. At the flash of lightning, the guards came, weapons at the ready. Kabuto pointed at me. I stood and towered over them.

"Shit everybody line up, get in formation!" I'm guessing the leader said that.

"Hai!" They all chorused before getting into a triangle shaped formation, each of them surrounding me.

"You mentioned Sasuke didn't you?!" The leader shouted. I growled before sending him flying into a wall, crushing him to pieces. Kunai and other things were thrown at me, but I didn't care. I wanted to get out of here and I won't go down without a fight.

"Sit the fuck down." Somebody said. I started again, but a needle shot through me, and instantly, I fell into darkness. Damn, not again. I have a very bad habit of doing that.

* * *

Okay that was for that chapter, now let's see what our little Sasuke has to say about this. Please read and review. Love you guys.


	7. I'm sorry

Chapter 7

I'm sorry

Sasuke's POV

I woke up from my bed with a pounding headache. I can't believe I did that to Itachi. I left her there crying and upset. I knew she wasn't lying but my stupid anger got in the way.

I got up and went downstairs, hoping to find Itachi on the couch, but she wasn't there. I merely sighed and went back upstairs to the bathroom. I hopped in the shower and washed up before brushing my teeth and getting the dressed in my usual ninja attire. I slipped on my sandals and headed outside, relishing in the cool breeze.

Well she must be at my parents house. Tch. Idiots, they aren't my parents. As I was walking I heard a shrill scream of pain that sounded suspiciously like Itachi. My blood froze as she cried out my name in a futile attempt. I sped up and caught a glimpse of her in...Orochimaru's arms? I hid behind a tree and poked my head from around the tree. Shit. Fuck. It's too late, they already disappeared. I gritted my teeth and punched the tree before stopping. Wait...I know exactly where she is. Orochimaru didn't move yet. I would know from the curse mark seal. That dumb ass. He's so retarded, we could find him anywhere if we chose to. I created hand signs and appeared in his hideout. Just in time. I appeared right when a monster was getting knocked out.

"Sit the fuck down." I heard Kabuto say before the monster let out a violent scream and slump to the floor. As I kept masking my chakara, my eyes widened at the sight in front of me. That monster wasn't a mere monster I had in mind. Instead, as I watched it shrink and transform, that monster was none other than, Itachi Uchiha. Oh shit. How am I going to get her out of here without being noticed. I racked my brain for answers but that one suggestion kept popping in my head.

_"Go out there and fight, Sasuke. You kept on feeling guilty about how you treated Itachi, so go out there and fight to the death for her. She needs you Sasuke." _That voice in my head was right. Itachi needed me. I need to suck of my pride and go out there and fight for her, no matter what. So with that thought in mind, I leapt from the shelf and appeared behind Kabuto. I gripped his neck and whispered dangerously in his ear, "Time to die, fool." He didn't even have time to register what just happened before I plunged my sword deep in his chest, watching him drop instantly to the ground, lifeless, as the blood pooled around him. I looked around and saw that all of the guards were smashed to death. I grabbed the unconscious Itachi and left. Something in me told me that I wasn't getting out of this one so easily. My suspicions were confirmed when I saw a whole squad of Orochimaru's most elite ninja leap out of no where. The all surrounded me.

"Give us the girl, Uchiha." One of the bigger ones said, his voice gruff and stern.

"Hn." I said coldly before settling Itachi on my back and unsheathing my kasana. Immediately, the man went through a flurry of hand signs. I activated my sharingan and charged my katana with my chidori.

"Water style: Water dragon jutsu!" The man shouted. I dodged the massive dragons and charged after him in a blinding speed, careful to keep Itachi on my back. My knife went through him and he choked up blood. The other ninja came charging at me. One landed a hit on me and sent me sprawling into a wall. Darkness almost consumed me but I fought it and got to my feet. I realized that Itachi was gone. Shit. How did I lose her that fast?

"Looking for someone?" Someone asked before darkness really consumed me. _"Fuck." _Was my last thought as I slumped to the ground.

* * *

I woke up on an operation table. I opened my eyes and tried to move. Shit why can't I move? I looked down with my eyes and saw that I wasn't strapped down. No, instead, I was paralyzed. The senbon needles were stuck in me, with the paralysis poison on it.

"Hn, my Ssssauske, you're finally awake." A voice slithered. Orochimaru. Of course. I tried to speak, but my mouth wouldn't move.

"Your dear Itachi has five minutes to live, Sasuke." A screen popped in my face and the screen showed Itachi chained to an operation table, bare, with bruises and cuts all over her body. No! What did they do to her? I watched as blood continued to seep through her wounds, and blood seemed to track down from her eyes too. My eyes widened slightly at the sight. _"No, don't betray your feelings for that bastard." _My younger self sneered. He's right. I won't give him the satisfactory of knowing that he's gotten a rise out of me.

"The time is ticking...you better act fast...or else you lose your beloved. Do you want that, _Sasuke_? Are that much of a bastard that you would give up Itachi just for your own stubborn self? Tell me, how many times have you two have sex together, huh? I mean look at that chest! Don't you like that? Huh? Oh that's right you can't talk. That's okay, cuz I already made her moan my name, and scream for me. She's tight, I bet you don't hit it like that." Orochimaru teased. My eyes flashed anger, but my gaze was still the same, cold impassive one that I always have.

"Hmm, two minutes Sasuke. What's your move? I'm curious." He chuckled before he left the room. Damn it! Shit! Why do I always have to lose someone that I...love?

_"I'm Sorry, Itachi. I'm so sorry you had to go through all of this." _I said in my head. I closed my eyes in defeat. I can't save her now. It's too late. I opened my eyes and stared at the timer. 59 seconds left. I felt my eyes water up. I knew it was too late. It's just too late. I looked at the screen and saw that Itachi had a needle in her that was set to inject the fluid when thew timer hit zero.

Wait a second. This must be a set up. They are using Itachi as bait to get me back. That's it! I focused on the chakara inside me. I pushed my chakara to the senbon needles and pushed them out slowly but effectively, with out leaving a trace of the poison in my bloodstream. Finally, I felt the rush of movement come to my body once again as I flexed my fingers and toes. Getting up, I activated my sharingan and sped out of the room. Using all of my senses, I focused on Itachi's chakara signature. It was soft, and slowly flickering with each moment that past. I ran faster than I ever done with my sharingan and busted into the room that Itachi was in. I looked at the timer. 10 seconds left. Shit! Where's the needle?

9

Damn it come on Sasuke!

8

There found it! Now how do I eject this thing?

7

No! Come on! There we go! Now how do we unstrap this thing?

6

"God damn it! Shit, okay now unstrap." I ripped the straps from her form and carried her out of the room. I ran as fast as I can, and then I heard that voice over the intercom.

"5," It blared. Come on almost there.

"4", Come on Sasuke! Do this for Itachi. 300 meters left.

"3", 200 meters

"2", 100 meters. I sped up so fast that I almost tripped on my own feet. My lungs protested but I ignored it.

"1," I busted through the door and ran for cover as the building exploded. The explosion picked me up off the ground and I fell into a deep lake. I opened my eyes and found Itachi struggling. We fell so deep in the lake. I watched, through my blurring vision as she spotted me and grabbed me. I fell unconscious from the lack of air and went limp.

* * *

Itachi's POV

Shit, Sasuke! I swam after his falling form and grabbed him before swimming to the surface. I was running out of oxygen fast. I struggled to get to the top. I felt my body going numb as I tried to dodge the falling debris in the water. _"Come on Itachi! You can do it! Come on!" _I finally broke through the surface and took in a deep breath of the much needed air. I hoisted Sasuke out of the water and swam to shore. "Sasuke..." I muttered trying to wake him up but my tired arms refused to keep me up and I collapsed on top of him panting. Tears gathered at my eyes as I realized that he did care for me. I sighed and closed my eyes, not paying attention to my naked form. I was freezing but warm at the same time as Sasuke's body heat encased me.

* * *

Sasuke's POV

I opened my eyes and the fist thing I saw was a head full of dark ebony locks laying on my chest. I looked around me and saw that it was night and I was surrounded by trees. I gazed at the stars and thanked Kami that Itachi was alive and here in my arms right now. I noticed that Itachi was shivering. Then I realized that she was still naked. I shook her awake.

"Itachi?" Her head shot up quick.

"Sasuke..." She said.

"Hn." I muttered taking my jacket off and wrapping it around her before standing up, carrying her in my arms.

We walked in silence for a while before I finally spoke up.

"Itachi?" She looked up at me, her eyes weary of what I was going to say. My heart sunk at the look. It seemed as though she didn't trust me.

"I'm...So...sorry, Itachi. I'm sorry that you had to go through this and I'm sorry that I treated you the way I did before." I apologized. She just nodded and adverted her gaze from me to the ground. I felt so bad. I'm so horrible. I always let my pride get in the way of things and my anger. Maybe this is how Naruto and Sakura felt. I was startled out of my thoughts when Itachi suddenly spoke up.

"I'm sorry too."

"What are you talking about, Itachi?" I asked.

"I'm sorry for being so weak, and such an annoyance to you. I'm sorry that I'm such a liar to you." Her voice quivered as she glared at me through tears.

"I'm sorry that you can't trust me. I'm sorry that I wasn't a good niisaan to you. Is that was you want to hear Sasuke? After all the shit I went through you want me to accept your stupid 'apology'? Huh? So you can go right back to being cold to me? Well you better listen up here right now. I'm not your little shadow. I'm not going to sit here waiting for you to love me when I know that you won't. You hate me and you know it. I'm not your little toy that you can just put your cock in just for the pleasure. I'm not your useless fuck." Itachi spat before she hopped out of my arms and started to walk away, but I grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into me.

"No, you're not going anywhere Itachi. I know I've been a sick bastard, and I'm sorry. I'm sorry for ruining your birthday. I knew that was mom and dad but my anger and hatred got in the way. I'm sorry. Please just forgive me. Please. I'll make it right this time. I love you so much, but I was just afraid of that emotion. I've never loved before. This is a different kind of love I'm talking about. I want you in my life again, 'Tachi. I'm so sorry." I began to cry silently into the crook of her neck. Her breath hitched as my tears ran down her bare back. She relaxed and turned in my arms so that she can look at me in the face. She wiped the tears from my eyes and held my face in her hands. She kissed my lips. I kissed her back just as passionately. I broke the kiss and whispered, "We have to get home." She nodded her head and I thought of home before doing the hand signs and taking us home. The first thing we did was go in the bathroom and take a bath. As we settled into the rose scented bath, Itachi ran her hands down my well toned chest and kissed my neck. I moaned softly when she pinched my nipple and nipped at my collarbone. Her hands ran down my body to my groin where she began to rub it softly.

"Mmmm." I moaned in her ear, nipping it softly, before I guided her hand up and down my cock, loving the feeling. I moaned a little louder when she squeezed it and the did the same with my balls. I bucked my hips unconsciously into her hand and then switched our positions, before I attacked her neck with kisses and love bites. The way she panted and moaned softly turned me on so much. I ran my hands down her body and rubbed her wet clit, loving the way she moaned and parted her legs wider, allowing me more access. I slipped one digit inside her tight passage, relishing in the way she throbbed and convulsed around my finger. I pumped in and out of her and struck that special spot in her, her moans getting louder, turning into screams. I slipped another digit inside her and then a third one until I felt satisfied that she was stretched enough.

I removed my fingers and put my cock in before she can even protest. The sounds of our moans filled the bathroom as we moved with each other. This turned out to be one hell of a night.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews guys! Sorry to cut it short but I gotta move on to what happens next. Please read and review and I promise I will make it up to you next chapter! The more reviews the longer the chapters will be...:)


	8. The Ball Room

Chapter 8

The Ball Room

Itachi's POV

"Really, do I have to?" I wheezed slightly as Okaa-san tied the obi under my ribs. She pulled it tight to the point that I was wheezing.

"There! Why don't you look gorgeous, 'Tachi, ne?" Mom countered. I looked in the mirror and pouted slightly at my reflection.

"What is it dear, you don't like it?" She asked me, putting a hand on my shoulder worriedly.

"It's not that I don't like it, I just don't wanna go to that ball." I said. I mean I loved the dress I was wearing, sure, but I just have a bad feeling about the ball tonight. It was for my dad's work, and lot's of people are going to be there. Something can really happen considering the fact that I don't even know half of these people. The dress I was wearing was crimson red with leaves swirling up from the left side of me, starting from my left leg and ending at my stomach. It was mid October, so this outfit was okay. The sleeves were a little too long, but I could always roll them up. My hair was pinned in a Chinese bun with chopsticks and I had those sandals on that I had last time at dinner. My mom just shook her head and sighed.

"Well, honey, you have to go. This is your father's business party and we all have to attend. You know how it is. We're big, our name is known worldwide. We are still in the ninja world, but at least we are faaar from Konoha. So, just make your dad proud for me, okay honey?" She asked..

"Alright, for Daddy then." I said, sucking up my uneasiness.

"That's my girl." Mother said before kissing my cheek and walking downstairs. I stared in the mirror at my reflection one last time, doing last minute touch ups before leaving.

* * *

I took a sip from my wine glass, and looked at the time. '9 'o' clock pm,' was what it read. I inwardly groaned. This party is boring. Where's Sasuke?" Suddenly, someone wrapped and arm around my waist and kissed my neck. I looked up, startled, to see Sasuke smirking down at me. Damn his taller figure. Why do I have to be in this short body? I was definitely taller than him before. I glared playfully at him before pulling him down for a kiss.

"Mmm, Sasuke, where's dad?" I asked as we broke the kiss.

"I don't know." He shrugged before pulling me to his side. Just then, my stomach growled. Sasuke looked down at me, eyebrow raised. I blushed and grinned cheekily at him.

"Can we go get some food?" I asked humorously. Sasuke smirked slightly before guiding me to the food table.

There were tons of wantons and moon cakes and dumplings, and other courses such as pork, fried rice, white rice, chicken, dry fried green beans, Baijiu, Bingtang hulu, and other stuff. There were countless amounts of cakes and pastries and cookies and even ice cream. I grabbed a plate and chopsticks, took a few wantons and lo mein, and went to the table to sit down, drink in hand. Suddenly the audience fell silent. I looked around the room and saw my father walking up the stage steps, his formal kimono accenting his mood as he formally began to introduce himself.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen. For those of you who don't know me, my name is Fugaku Uchiha. As you all know, this year is the 8th anniversary of the Uchiha Missions Association. I would also like to introduce my two children, my 22 year old daughter, Itachi Uchiha, and my 19 year old son, Sasuke Uchiha. Please welcome them as they come forward." I frowned a little and looked at Sasuke confused, but the look in his eyes told me to just follow through with the plan, so I just walked up to the stage and smiled a little as everyone gave a round of applause. Some people gave odd glances, as if trying to figure out who we really were. I kept my gazed ahead and walked up the steps of the stage.

"Good evening everyone." Sasuke said into the mic and I heard audible blushes from the women in the crowd and whispers.

"Oh my god, he's so hot," One said.

"I know right, look at tho hot bod," Another whispered back.

"And look at his hair." Another said, but before she could continue, I shut her up with a small glare, big enough for her to see, and small enough so that no one else would see.

"I would just like to congratulate my father on his success and also my mother for supporting the Uchiha Missions Association. And now for Itachi." Sasuke finished as the crowd erupted in cheers. When I stepped up to the mic, I had to lower it and everyone chorused, "Awwwe, she's so cute!" I glared, and blushed before saying, "Well, I'm not _that _cute, I'm 22." Everyone laughed and clapped at my statement. I blushed deeper, and the men in the crowd wolf whistled at me. When the audience died down, I began.

"Well, good evening everyone. I would also like to congratulate my father for his success and I don't know what this company would be without my mother supporting and of course, all of you guys as well. Actually, I wasn't really informed to make a whole speech about anything so I have no idea what is supposed to happen after this, soooo, I'm just wingin' this." Again, everyone laughed, and laughed even harder and cheered as Sasuke scooped me up and carried me off the stage, even as I began to protest and glare at him. Once everyone got settled, I began to eat my food again.

"Well, haha, thanks to Itachi and Sasuke, now the party can actually begin." My father chuckled, before all of the lights dimmed and the orchestra began to play. Immediately, all of the girls and boys came to swarm around us. I laughed as one of the bigger guys lifted me up and began to tickle me.

"See, you guys are fun, well Itachi is, you guys aren't brooding people like your father," One guy said. I began to giggle.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted.

"Oh, lighten up." I smacked his arm playfully, earning a glare. We all talked and laughed, when suddenly, the room lights blew out. Everyone gasped and some screamed. Then, a cloud of smoke appeared and a shadow of a figure began to glow in one light.

"I'm coming for you Itachi Uchiha. Bring me her or else," Suddenly, someone was behind Sasuke in a flash, grasping his neck tightly, kunai almost nicking him.

"Sasuke Uchiha dies. You all have 20 minutes to find her, and bring her to me, and after those 20 minutes and she is not with me, 3 people will die brutally. The first wave will begin in 10 seconds. Find her now." Then the countdown begin and the guy behind Sasuke was gone. Everyone turned there heads to look at me, but the people who ambushed us, were guarding us carefully.

"9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1," I counted silently. Then everyone broke into a frenzy as people scrambled to find me. I looked to my side and realized that Sasuke was gone. Shit, where is he? I began to wriggle my small form form from the crowd in front of me and dashed to the nearest exit. Suddenly, a group of people spotted me.

"There she is!" One shouted, and all of them ran to get me. I gulped and scrambled to somewhere safe. Suddenly, I was lifted off my feet and into a pair of safe arms. I began to panic, not knowing who it was, until a hand flew over my mouth, clamping it shut, and a voice whispered in my ear, "Shhhh, it's me, we're gonna get you outta here." I instantly knew that it was Sasuke. Irelaxed and nodded, but then my panic rose again.

"Where's mom and dad?" I squeaked. No. There was no way in hell am I going to lose them again.

"They're home safely, mom asked me to keep an eye on you." Sasuke answered, ushering me out of the building of chaos. My stomach dropped as I thought about all of the people that were there to protect me. I can't just leave them there to die. They are my friends now.

"Sasuke, we have to go back. My friends, I can't just leave them there." I said, panicked. Suddenly, instead of Sasuke's warm laugh, I heard a cold deep one. And it came from Sasuke. Or so I thought it was Sasuke. The chakara signature was exactly the same. His arms clenched around me tighter and I looked up to see a masked figure standing above me. Shit.

"Ha, you little brat! You thought that you would get away that easily? Well you thought wrong. Say goodbye to your pesky little..._friends._ You won't be seeing them anytime soon. You're coming with me." That voice was deep and chilling. Just then, we heard 3 brutal screams, and the sound of flesh being sliced open was heard. Shit. The wave really began. I struggled and tore myself from his grip and made a mad dash for the room. I needed to find Sasuke and go.

I ran into a rock hard chest and looked up, rubbing my head from pain.

"Oww," I muttered.

"And just where do you're think you're going?" A voice slithered. Damn. It was that Orochimaru guy. But before I could scream for help, I was knocked down to the ground. That familiar darkness invaded my vision, as I felt myself being carried to some unknown place. Fuck, why does this keep happening to me?

* * *

Okay, this chapter is dedicated to LeAwesomeOne IX because she just really loves my story so I gave her a little tangy twist that will leave her questioning what will happen to poor Itachi. Don't worry next chapter will definitely be posted tomorrow without any interruptions. And also, when I go to post a new chapter, there may be two of the same chapters, but that is to let you know that I am still updating and did not forget about you guys. That is my little reminder, but thatnks for the support girl, love ya. See ya'll in the next chapter! XD


	9. Shit, Just Die

Chapter 9

Shit, Just Die!

Sasuke's POV

I looked around the room of chaos for Itachi. So far 18 people were killed. And I have no idea where mom and dad were. Shit! Why fate? Why do you always have to do something like this? Did I do something wrong? I bolted outside, just as another wave of screams began and ran down the street. It was already past midnight and there was still no sign of Itachi anywhere. I felt my heart pounding as I ran across roof tops. The streets were pretty much bare, and that's when I heard a deathly scream. I knew who it was.

_"Itachi..." _I boosted a little of my chakara into my running and kicked it up a notch. I followed the continuous screaming until I was deep into the middle of the forest. It was pitch back and creepy. I activated my sharingan and glanced around the forest, until I saw smoke. There were screams again and I could feel Itachi's chakara. I dashed to where her chakara signature stood strong, and found that there was no smoke or fire, but the screams were still there. Damn it! I kept on running towards the fire and the screams and after 10 minutes, I realized that it was a genjutsu. There was no fire. It was all a mere genjutsu.

"Kai!" I shouted after doing the necessary hand signs. The genjutsu lifted and I was still in the middle of a forest, except there was no high pitched deadly screams, or fire. There was nothing at all. Damn! Where is she?

* * *

Narrator's POV

"Where are my babies, Fugaku?" Mikoto shouted, alarmed. She was locked up in a cell along with Fugaku. Her hands were chained together above her head and her feet were bound to the cold stone wall as well. Same with Fugaku. She had chakara restraints on her feet along with fugaku. They don't remember who took them, but all they know is that Sasuke and Itachi were not there.

"I don't know." Fugaku growled. He too, was worried about his kids, after all, they threatened to kill Sasuke if they didn't find Itachi. He growled again as he tugged on the restraints, knowing it was futile. He could not wrap his head around why this was happening. Why is this happening now, all of a sudden? Why can't people just leave them alone for once? Is that too much to ask for. Mikoto was not taking 'I don't know' for an answer. She glared.

"You should know, Fugaku! You were the one who hosted and invited everyone there. You should know who every-" But Fugaku cut her off, angrily.

"I don't know goddamn it! I don't now where the hell our children are. All I know is that they are going to kill Sasuke if they don't have Itachi. I am not a master mind for all of this, so don't think you can put the burden all on my shoulders, geez."

"Well, in that case, you should have highered higher level security, then!" Mikoto spat, glaring at her husband.

"You know what? Whatever, I'm not going through this with you, Mikoto."

"Whatever? It's not whatever! Our children are _missing for crying out loud! _And you just go and say _whatever_? Fugaku, do you not care for what happens to our children? Our little girl, especially? They could rape her right this minute and you know that. Something is weakening her, and I think it has to do with that..._curse mark _on her neck. That Orochimaru guy did something to her strength." Mikoto said.

"Hn, well we will get out of here. Uchiha don't go down this easily." Fugaku said and began to think. He needs to think fast. Time is running out very quickly.

* * *

Itachi's POV

"So...why the hell did you run away?" The masked man spat again, as he smacked me across the face. I glared at him and spat blood in his face.

"Shut up, bitch!" I murmured. Orochimaru glared and whacked me upside the head. I groaned a little at the pain and held my head down. Orochimaru grabbed me by the hair from where I was chained up and yanked my head up to face him.

"Listen here, you little fucker. You belong to me. You are _mine_, you understand me? If you disobey me again, and speak out of turn again, your Sasuke-_kun _will surley die. Do you want that to happen to your little _otouto __honey_?" He spat sarcastically, his spit hitting my face.

"Grrr, leave him alone! You said you would leave him alone once you had me." I glared hatefully.

"Oh? Really now? Is great Itachi _Uchiha _growing a soft spot again for his, oh I'm sorry, _her _little brother?" Orochimaru teased.

"Shut up!" I sneered, and regretted it, as I earned a punch in the eye. Damn that's gonna leave a mark. I whimpered slightly when Orochimaru bit my collarbone rather harshly. Damn, where's Sasuke?

_"He'll come. Don't worry, it'll be okay once he gets here." _The little voice in my head whispered. Part of me wanted to believe that Sasuke would really come and everything would be okay.

* * *

Sasuke's POV

I raced to the spot in the forest where chakara was most sensed. A little grass meadow appeared. I scanned the grass, knowing all to well that people were underground. I looked for the slightest pieces of grass that looked out of place. After a few minutes of searching, I finally found a place that looked out of the ordinary. A nice big patch too. I quickly kicked up the grass and hopped in the tunnel. I slid all the way down and came in front of a door. I listened intently on what was being said. I heard muffled screams and words being spat back and forth. Then a voice screamed, "Sasuke!" I instantly knew who it was this time. Itachi.

"Shut up you little bitch, Sasuke isn't going to come to the rescue this time. That genjutsu up there, he wouldn't even last a second without going crazy and killing himself." A smack was heard and a groan escaped someones lips.

"Hn, too late, here I come." I muttered under my breath before focusing chakara into my fist and punching the heavy door. Immediately, it shattered, creating an easy hole to slip through. All heads turned to look at me.

"Sasuke!" Itachi wailed, delighted to see me. She was about to say something when a powerful smack from the masked man struck her delicate cheek. Instantly, it began to bleed, just like the rest of her and there was an obvious bruise on her left eye.

"Why the fuck did you do that for? She did nothing to you, bastard." I spat, sharingan raging into the six pointed mangekyou sharingan. Orochimaru tensed a little bit, but the masked man stayed relaxed. Instead, he smirked and muttered, "Do you even know who you are dealing with, Uchiha?" I had to think for a minute before it clicked. The man was none other than Madara Uchiha.

"Madara." I said, voice impassive.

"Yes, it is..." Before he could finish, two more people busted through.

"Mommy, Daddy!" Itachi hollered, frightened. Before another powerful smack could be made, my mother's hand blocked that.

"Don't you dare lay another hand on my daughter again!" She spat coldly. My eyes widened in shock at how cold she sounded. She never sounded this cold before.

"Or what?" Madara hissed, crushing her hand almost.

"Or this!" She broke his hand literally off and performed a roundhouse kick on him, sending him flying into one of the stone walls.

My father and I charged after Orochimaru.

"Sasuke, I got this one, you take care of Itachi." He said.

"Dad, you don't know how strong he is." I warned, worriedly.

"Just trust me on this, okay? I will holler if I need your help, and besides, Uchiha don't go down that fast." My father winked before blocking a kick aimed his way by Madara. I nodded curtly before I went to take care of my baby.

"Sasuke, oh my God I was so worried about you." Itachi said, hugging me after I freed her. I kissed her cheek, but broke apart from her, both of us dodging a snake jutsu being cast our way.

"Itachi, here, take this one for mommy, okay? I'm going to go help your father." Itachi nodded and darted off over to Madara. A clone Orochimaru came my way. I activated my chidori and pierced it in the chest, but then more came. The clone didn't disappear either. It morphed into another one. Hundreds soon came, and Itachi suddenly screamed. I whipped my head around and regretted it As one of the clones stabbed me in the chest, right next to my heart.

"Uugh," I uttered, coughing out blood as I fell to the ground.

"No! Sasu-!" Itachi tried to scream but was stopped by Madara. My vision was darkening and the last thing I saw was my mother rushing over to me to grab my hand. My eyes closed uncontrollably and I saw no more.


	10. SasukeNo

Chapter 10

Sasuke...No

Itachi's POV

My heart shattered as I watch Sasuke fall to the floor, clutching his bleeding chest. No. No. No! This can't be happening. Sasuke can't be dead like that! Not like that because Uchiha don't go down like that. I finished my attack with a roundhouse kick, sending Madara flying into a wall again. But instead of him dying, he poofed. I looked around the room, then behind me. Bad mistake. I was sent to the wall after a powerful punch in the stomach. I coughed up blood at the impact. Madara walked up to me and said above my mother's grieving, "You are pathetic, but cute, Itachi-_kun_," I glared at him hatefully, then stood up on shaky knees.

"Sasuke...He's not dead..." I said. It had to be true. Sasuke Uchiha wouldn't be dead like this.

"And how do you suppose he isn't? He is dead." Madara said. No he's wrong. The whole thing played out in my head. When he was stabbed, he merely used one of those special replacement jutsus that the eye without sharingan can't be seen, unless you have the sharingan or have a trained eye that has used the sharingan. It all made sense. That had to be it!

"He's not dead. He is alive." I said firmly, believing every word I said. My father let out a battle cry and destroyed Orochimaru with our clan's traditional technique. The fireball jutsu.

"What are you talkin-," Too late. Madara was sent, yet again flying into the same wall he was sent in numerous times before. Sasuke stood alongside mother and father proudly.

"Damn, Itachi why do you always have to give me away?" Sasuke smirked. My mother smacked him upside the head.

"Sasuke, language!" I grinned cheekily. I ran up to them and hugged them.

"My Itachi, my baby girl," My mother said to me, hugging me tightly, and kissing my cheek. My father kissed my forehead and Sasuke snuck and kissed my lips. Well, he thought he did for my mother gasped and giggled while my father just shook his head.

"I knew they were at it from the beginning, Mikoto." I laughed and kissed Sasuke passionately on the lips. Then we broke apart, to the sound of my parents clapping.

"Is it finally over?" I asked, snuggling against Sasuke.

"I guess so." My father said, then added, "Let's go home, shall we?" He reached out for my mother's hand when suddenly, it was severed off. My mother gasped and my father groaned in pain.

"You're not going anywhere, fuckers! I'll finish you Uchiha off once and for all!" We all looked up to see that it was yet again Madara and Orochimaru.

Madara used his one remaining hand to try and severe my mother's hand.

"Time to die!"

"Not on my watch." We turned to see my father with both of his hands again with Sasuke's katana held high. We looked at the hand on the floor and back at my dead. Wasn't his hand just cut off not too long ago?

"Hu-" Again, too late. Both of them were sent to the wall, Madara in that same spot yet _again. _This time, my mother and father made sure both of them were dead, so they slit their throats.

"Geez mom, I didn't know you were this violent." I said.

"Well, I am the one and only Uchiha clan wife, am I not?" Mikoto asked pridefully, smirking.

"C'mon guys, let's get out of here..." My father said wrapping and arm around Sasuke, while my mother held my hand.

"Just one question...How do we get out of here?" I asked timidly. Everyone laughed as Sasuke groaned when he realized he didn't have enough chakara to transport us all. Suddenly, a searing white hot pain ripped through both of us. We both clutched our necks as the sizzling pain continued.

"Aaaah!" I screamed.

"Grr!" Sasuke growled. And then the pain ceased as suddenly as it came. Our parents rushed toward us, worried looks on their faces.

"Are you guys alright?" My mother asked, rubbing our backs. I looked on Sasuke's neck.

"The curse mark! It's gone!" I exclaimed. Sasuke's face lit up in a triumphant smirk.

"Yours too." He said. I grinned cheekily and everyone chuckled. Sasuke lifted me from the ground and said, "Alright, let's get us get us home." And with that we started at the way we came, sometimes, going in circles. But eventually, after defeating a few Anbu, we made it home.

* * *

The End! Or not. I'll add one more chapter just to not leave you guys hanging. Remember to read and review and you will find your names in the shout out list.


	11. You're so Cheesy

Chapter 11

You're so Cheesy

Sasuke's POV

"OOH! This my _song! _Yo, turn it up!" Itachi shouted/demanding.

"What? Pour It Up? Cuz that song is old, I mean like..." I said. Pour It Up by Rihanna is so old.

"So what!"

"You're so cheesy!" I snorted and was rewarded with a hit on the head. Then the radio blared:

_"Throw it up, throw it up_

_Watch it all fall out_

_Pour it up, Pour it up_

_That's how we ball out_

_Throw it up, throw it up_

_Watch it all fall out_

_Pou it up, Pour it up_

_That's how we ball out"_

Itachi sang rather loudly. She sounded really good, but it was really _loud. _

I covered my ears just to annoy her. She then asked, "Sing along?" I shook my head. I don't like singing much.

_"Strip clubs and dollar bills_

_I still got my money_

_Patron shots could I get a refill_

_I still got my money_

_Strippers goin up and down that pole_

_I still got my money_

_Four o clock and we aint goin home_

_I still got my money_

_Money make the world go round"_

Then I began to sing, surprising Itachi.

_"I still got my money_

_Bandz make yo girl go down_

_I still got my money_

_Lot more where dat came from_

_I still got my money_

___The minute you wise you know you want some_

___I still got my money_

___Oooooh Oooooh_

___All I see is signs all I see is dollar signs_

_Oooooh Oooooh_

_Money on my mind money money on my mind_

_Throw it throw it up watch it fall out from the sky_

_Throw it up, throw it up_

_Watch it all fall out_

_Pour it up, pour it up_

_That's how we ball out_

_Throw it up, throw it up _

_Watch it all fall out_

_Pour it up, pour it up_

_That's how we ball out_

_That's how we ball out_

_That's how we ball out_

_That's how we ball out_

_Valet cost a hundred bills_

_I still got my money_

_Gold all up in my grill_

_I still got my money_

_Who cares how you haters feel_

_I still got my money_

_Call J up and close a deal_

_I still got my money_

_My fragrance on and they love my smell_

_I still got my money _

_So who cares about what I spend_

_I still got my money_

_My pockets deep and they never end_

_I still got my money_

_I'm goin dumb with all my friends_

_I still got my money_

_Ooooh Ooooh_

_All I see is signs all I see is dollar signs_

_Ooooh Oooh_

_Money on my mind money money on my mind_

_Throw it throw it up watch it fall out from the sky_

_Throw it up, throw it up_

_Watch it all fall out_

_Pour it up, pour it up_

_That's how we ball out_

_Throw it up, throw it up_

_Watch it all fall out_

_Pour it up, pour it up_

_That's how we ball out_

_That's how we ball out_

_That's how we ball out _

_That's how we ball out!"_

"Aaaaayyye!" Me and Itachi finished. Then we shared a kiss on the couch before finishing our ice cream and listening to "Pop that," on the radio by French Montana.

"Should I start twerking?" Itachi asks.

"Hn, maaaybe..." I said, licking my lips.

"Oooh, asshole." Itachi taunted.

"You should let me finger it." I said playfully.

"Shut up Sasuke!" Itachi shouted, smacking my arm.

I grabbed her by the waist, smirking, and kissed her again passionately. I'm so glad I didn't kill her. I don't know what I would do without her, or my parents, who were cooking away outside, on the grill. It was going to be a fun July 4th. No more Orochimaru, Madara, or Kabuto! A good, relaxing July 4th, with family. I wonder if I should go to Konoha...Nah, they'll kill me anyway, and besides, I'm having a good time down here with my family, and girlfriend...so is that a bad thing if we go back to Konoha? I don't know, fate will decide for me. Now, it's time for me to spend some family time with my girlfriend. Peace.

* * *

Okay so now that's the end. I figured we could have a happy ending to this story, right? Now only if this really happened. Less confusing. Anyway read and review pleazzzzzz! There will be more stories coming up shortly so don't worry...I got u!


End file.
